You fulfill my every desire
by Echo of Pandemonio
Summary: Ci dovevano essere dei significati dietro le parole e i gesti di Castiel, peccato che lei non riuscisse a comprenderli.


**Titolo**: You fulfill my every desire  
**Personaggi**: OC!Danger/Castiel  
**Genere**: fluff, romantico  
**Rating**: PG  
**Avvertimenti**: raccolta, missing moments  
**Wordcount**: 1.056 (Fidipù)  
**Note**: Scritta per la sfida multifandom della community (1frase).

****

#01 - Gelosia  
Non era gelosa, semplicemente ogni volta che vedeva Ambra avvicinarsi un po' troppo a Castiel, uno strano istinto omicida si faceva strada dentro di lei.

**#02 – Lenzuola**  
Ogni volta che osservava le lenzuola di raso nero esposte al negozio, la sua mente si popolava di pensieri poco ripetibili su Castiel.  
**  
#03 – Caffè**  
Ormai aveva imparato che Danger, al mattino, si svegliava solo con una generosa dose di quella brodaglia orribile che la macchinetta – e la ragazza – si ostinava a chiamare _caffè_.

**#04 – Interrogatorio**  
E quando Danger si metteva in testa di fargli un interrogatorio, non la fermava più nessuno.  
**  
#05 – Melodia**  
La melodia che Castiel stava suonando alla chitarra le sembrava così triste e, allo stesso tempo, così intensa.

**#06 – Lavoro**  
Star dietro a quella ragazzina era diventato un vero e proprio lavoro per lui.  
**  
#07 – Denti**  
I denti di Castiel le graffiavano la pelle del collo, mentre le labbra l'accarezzavano lievi.

**#08 – Libro**  
E se avesse tirato il libro di economia in faccia a quel damerino di Nathaniel, avrebbe smesso di sorridere ammiccante a Danger?

**#09 – Chiave**  
E mentre la vedeva affannarsi per trovare la chiave di quel bastardo di Nathaniel, non poteva far altro che sorridere davanti al buon cuore di Danger.

**#10 – Sguardo**  
Ogni volta che si voltava verso quella ragazzina, vedeva il suo sguardo puntato su di sé come se non distogliesse mai l'attenzione da lui.

**#11 - Biancheria**  
Doveva togliersi quello sfizio e vedere che biancheria indossava Danger.

**#12 - Massaggio**  
E quando Danger si era offerta di fargli un massaggio alle spalle doloranti, non aveva saputo dire di no.

**#13 – Sete**  
Aveva sete, una maledetta sete, dei baci di Danger.

**#14 – Regalo**  
Ricevere un regalo da Castiel era inaspettato, che si trattasse poi di un peluche a forma di orso con un cuore in mano era qualcosa d'incredibile.

**#15 - Fotografia**  
Danger sorrideva ogni volta che guardava lo scatto rubato a Castiel.

**#16 – Istante**  
L'istante in cui aveva abbracciato Danger, e visto le sue guance diventare color pomodoro, era impresso nella memoria di Castiel.

**#17 – Cane**  
Persino Demon sembrava pendere dalle labbra di Danger: ma che aveva quella ragazzina per attrarre ogni essere maschile che incontrava? E perché lui era così voglioso di strozzarli tutti?

**#18 – Rossetto**  
Le labbra di Danger erano coperte da uno strato di rossetto chiaro, che gli faceva venir voglia di leccarle.

**#19 – Orologio**  
Perché, ogni volta che aveva un appuntamento con Castiel ed era in tremendo ritardo, le lancette dell'orologio andavano più veloci?

**#20 – Computer**  
Sentirla imprecare contro _quella stupida macchina che ce l'aveva con lei!_ era quanto di più divertente poteva succedere durante l'ora d'informatica.

**#21 – Salato**  
Non aveva mai pensato che il sapore di Castiel fosse salato, eppure era così; e dire che Rosalya l'aveva avvisata quando le aveva spiegato quella particolare _cosa_.

**#22 – Pelle**  
Gli piaceva sentire la pelle di Danger contro la propria, senza la barriera dei vestiti.

**#23 – Dolce**  
Le labbra di Danger erano sempre dolci.

**#24 – Maglia**  
Ogni volta che si baciavano, chissà come chissà perché, le mani di Castiel finivano sempre sotto la sua maglietta.

**#25 – Gelo**  
Il gelo di montagna era una buona cosa: le permetteva di stare appiccicata a Castiel per riscaldarsi, solamente per questo.

**#26 – Pallone**  
E quando le aveva detto che se non stava attenta con il cibo sarebbe diventata un pallone, Danger aveva gonfiato le guance e se n'era andata indispettita, supportata da Kim e Rosalya.

**#27 - Alba**  
L'alba arrivava sempre troppo presto, soprattutto quando doveva sgusciare via dal letto di Danger per non incappare nella zia pazza della ragazza.

**#28 – Oscurità**  
Non aveva mai pensato a quanto fosse bello stare lì, immerso nell'oscurità della spiaggia, disteso su un asciugamano con la ragazza che gli piaceva fra le braccia e il mare e le stelle che facevano da contorno.

**#29 - Lacrime**  
Il volto rigato dalle lacrime di Danger era una cosa che lui non avrebbe mai voluto vedere, soprattutto perché sapeva che era lui la causa.

**#30 - Tatuaggio**  
Era sicura che Castiel fosse tipo da tatuaggi, per questo si ritrovava sempre a fissarlo cercando di capire _dove_ potesse averne uno.

**#31 – Occhiali**  
Gli occhiali da sole di Danger la facevano apparire un'ape dai capelli argentati e, Castiel, non poteva fare a meno di ridere guardandola.

**#32 - Latte**  
La pelle di quella ragazzina era candida come il latte e gli faceva venir voglia di sporcarla.

**#33 - Taglio**  
Il fatto che, molto spesso, la trattasse come un'idiota faceva pensare a Danger di darci un taglio netto con quella storia.

**#34 – Anniversario**  
Guardando il calendario, Danger si chiedeva se Castiel si sarebbe ricordato o meno del loro primo anniversario.

**#35 - Quadro**  
Quando aveva chiesto a Violet, come regalo di compleanno, un ritratto di Castiel non avrebbe mai pensato che il ragazzo avrebbe collaborato facendo da modello.

**#36 – Ripetere**  
Ogni tanto doveva ripetere all'infinito il suo nome, per far uscire Danger dai sogni ad occhi aperti in cui si rifugiava.

**#37 – Sfumature**  
Con uno come Castiel bisognava cogliere le sfumature e non il contenuto di ciò che diceva.

**#38 – Significati**  
Ci dovevano essere dei significati dietro le parole e i gesti di Castiel, peccato che lei non riuscisse a comprenderli.

**#39 – Ossessione**  
Quando Lysandre gli faceva notare gentilmente che stava diventando ossessionato dalla nuova ragazzina, Castiel liquidava tutto con un'occhiataccia.

**#40 – Sabbia**  
L'avrebbe baciata, non fosse stato per il suo cane che aveva deciso di scavare un tunnel nella sabbia proprio accanto a loro.

**#41 – Aereo**  
L'aeroplanino di carta, che aveva lanciato dopo una sfida con Rosalya, era finito direttamente in testa a Castiel e lui non sembrava molto contento della cosa.

**#42 – Viaggio**  
Il viaggio in autobus doveva aver stremato Danger, visto che si era completamente abbandonata contro la sua spalla.

**#43 – Bosco**  
Ancora non capiva perché la loro scuola facesse gite di sopravvivenza e, ancora, non capiva come aveva fatto a perdersi mentre seguiva Danger fra gli alberi.

**#44 – Bracciale**  
Le aveva regalato un braccialetto, uno di quelli che si trovavano sulle bancarelle, ma lei era felice lo stesso.

**#45 – Sesso**  
I loro corpi si univano alla perfezione, nella penombra della camera da letto.

**#46 – Polvere**  
Se solo avesse osato avvicinarsi a Danger, avrebbe fatto mangiare la polvere a quel damerino di Nathaniel.

**#47 – Penna**  
Ormai aveva imparato che, ogni volta che era nervosa, Danger mangiucchiava il tappo della penna.

**#48 – Lingua**  
La lingua di Castiel le percorreva la spina dorsale, provocandole brividi di piacere.

**#49 - Note**  
Le note della chitarra di Castiel si libravano nell'aria, regalandole una musica dolce e intensa.

**#50 – Manette**  
Era certa che, prima o poi, Castiel avrebbe tirato fuori un paio di manette per legarla al letto.


End file.
